1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage. More particularly, the invention relates to personal travel valises or suitcases having multiple compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple compartment suitcases heretofore available typically have zippered flaps or panels to provide access to the suitcase interior. A somewhat rigid, partly flexible panel generally divides the interior space of the suitcase into two portions, each defining a separate compartment, the volume of each being defined by the positioning of the divider.
Oftentimes, luggage is sold in matching ensembles or collections. Shipping or storing the suitcases, when empty, consumes substantial space. Both shipping and storage costs are expensive for the manufacturer and distributor. In addition, it is also desirable for the consumer to be able to compactly store luggage cases when not in use.